Leste Amor Atormentador
by Fellest
Summary: Australia has so many problems, and his love for East Timor will be tested as his problems with Indonesia continue. Contains two lots of attempted murder and foul language.
1. Aussie

Leste Amor Atormentador

[Australia x East Timor]

***

_-- To East Timor_

_They say I'm using you for the oil,  
I guess I am, but I want to make amend  
To the troubles that engulf you;  
Because, you're still my closest friend…_

_-- Australia_

_***_

Part 1:

More then often, life is very hard. Sometimes you don't know what can happen, especially if you live here. Oceania is a particularly strange place; alliances are _forced,_ not made and geography has put you in the centre of nowhere, yet society expects much more of you.

It must be hard for Aussie to live in the middle of nowhere, the only Englishman; besides New Zealand. Relations had started a little dodgy, but have gotten worse…

"Do you know that I hate you?" smiled Indonesia, sitting across from the Australian. She was both the contrast and the parallel to Belarus, with _dark_ brown hair and blood red eyes; yet their personalities were identical.

Aussie didn't know how to reply, or rather too afraid to reply. He could keep Russia at bay and successfully discourage France's advances. He was able to make keep England under control, but Indonesia… her and Japan were the two people he _loathed_ the worse. If he ever saw those two in his waters again, he would shoot their bloody head off. Unfortunately, they've both have proven that they could do _far worse_, and that's why he was scared.

"How's that bullet wound I gave you?" His eye twitched as he tried to avoid touching his shoulder. She merely grinned her evil grin. "Life hurts…"

"Still can't believe you did that." He sneered, trying to keep his eyes on her. He pointed at her arm, where the exact same wound would be, and asked, "This is a mockery you know."

She pouted and said, "I want my love back—"

"She's your sister!" Aussie was so close to jumping over the table and strangling her. Papua New Guinea was sitting near by, her eyes watching them. She was like a smaller, much thinner version of Indonesia, however clad in more city wear (A short skirt and a simple blouse), then the usual Muslim gowns that Indonesia was usually seen in.

With her black hair and dark blue eyes, she pretended to pay attention to the book she was trying reading, her eyes never leaving her two _allies._ She saw Aussie look away, slumping further into his chair.

Indonesia smirked again and said, "Can I at _least_ have my little sister—"

"No!" Aussie slammed his hands on the table, got up and left; the younger women's eyes following him as he did. Papua New Guinea got up as well, following her _big brother_ out the doors; the rest of the nations around them taking no notice.

She watched him walk down the hall and then come to a stop in front of someone: she could just make out dark skin and hair as deep as Indonesia's. Clothing her was a long veil of white, much like a Catholic nun. At this revelation, she could only assume that it was her: Timor Leste, to everyone else she was East Timor.

"Brother, I'm hungry…" moaned Papua New Guinea, dragging her feet towards the two older nations.

Aussie looked behind him and moaned. "Do you need more money for food? Didn't New Zealand give you any?"

She shook her head. East Timor moved a little to the side, looking at the younger nation, even though they were the same height. The ex-Indonesian, even though held close qualities to her counterpart, had a soft side to her. The girl asks, "Aren't you…"

But before she could continue, Aussie put up a hand, before giving Papua New Guinea a hundred dollar note. He warned, "Don't waist it all at once: If you want anymore, go to America or New Zealand until I'm able to pay you your next check."

The girl nodded, placing a peck on his cheek. She then skipped off, the two nations watching as she did. Aussie turned back to East Timor and asked, "Well?"

She smiled softly, but it quickly diminished, remembering her place. "Thank you for helping, even through this hard time." She reached for his wounded shoulder, placing the hand gently upon it. "She brings up such stuff, even after seven years. With all the trouble you've been having…"

He smiled, placing his hand upon hers, and said, "But I am grateful for the money she gave me, even if it is my own back. I guess it's the thought that counts. But also, thank _you_ for you've done, it really does help."

She stood on her tippee toes and kissed him lightly on the nose, before finishing, "You are my brother, and currently, my closest friend. In times of need, we need to be close neighbours, even if the only thing I can do is watch and give a helping hand every so often…"

He brought her close, kissing her on the forehead. Kevin (Rudd), the Koala, shuffled around a little in his grasps.

The door to the conference room was ajar, with Indonesia glaring out it. She ignores Papua New Guinea, who walked past, looking into a hand held mirror.

The younger woman peers in, where a reflection of her winks back. She asked, "Stop saying that, West Papua: he gave us money—"

"So?" The reflection sighed, brushing some hair back. "He'll just use you, like the other two and leave. That's what Mr. America did to brother Iraq and look what happened—"

"But brother said that Mr. Iraq invaded little Kuwait first, for the oil. And Mr. Iraq isn't _my_ brother, he's your's!"

"He was your's to start off with. As was sister—"

"Shut-up!" The girl accidentally dropped the mirror onto the ground. She quickly looked behind her before picking it up again, and whipping it off.

The reflection scolded back, eye twitching. "NEVER, do that again!"

"I'm sorry sister, but I'm going to go get food now…" Papua New Guinea said; and before the reflection could reply, she stuffed the mirror into her pocket and scooted down the hall.

_In times of need, return to me, and together, we can at _least_ accomplish something._

_To be Continued._


	2. East Timor

Leste Amor Atormentador

[Australia x East Timor]

***

_-- To Australia_

_They say I'm using you for the money,  
And like everyone else, this is true;  
But we can no longer ignore the other things  
Because, despite the money, I'll still need you…_

_-- East Timor_

_***_

Part 2:

Life's a bitch. No matter what you do, it always returns to before you interfere. If this is life, I see why people prefer death…

_Should he have run? _Aussie stalks down the hall, then stopping outside the room he wants.

_Would others be able to help?_ He slowly turns the handle, moving the door forward.

_Does any of this matter?_ His eyes widen at the site. He was concerned, scarred, but this was not what he wanted at all. He didn't even think it was possible for such a thing to happen.

_But all he could do was stand._ All he could do was _stare,_ watching the hanging body moving a little in the new draft that entered the room. The young woman's head titled forward, and he could barely see the chest heaving up and down ever so slightly.

He just stood there, too frightened to move in and help her.

Slowly, the door creaked close in front of him. He immediately snapped out of it the moment the lock was heard. He flung forward, trying to open it again. "Indonesia! This has gone far enough!"

He banged and pushed at the door, trying to pull the door nob off. He shouted again, banging at the door, "Open up now, you fucking Musl—This isn't funny. Indonesia, please!"

On the other side of the door was Indonesia, looking up at her sister. Her expression darkened and her grin got larger as she started towards her sister, hands behind her back. "Oh sister, you have been nothing but torture for me. But I can make _my_ pain go away, by making you disappear…"

She stood on a chair next to the hanging body and unsheathed a knife from her behind her back. "Do you agree… East Timor?"

She began to move the knife colder to the limp body; _that's_ when Aussie was able to break through the door, ripping the door nob off and throwing it to the ground as he barged through. He collided with Indonesia, knocking them both to the ground.

He was the first to recover, grabbing the chair and placing it next to the hung body. He got onto it and carefully held East Timor by the waist with one arm, the arm gently removing her head from the confines of the noose. He then wrapped his arms around the still body, cradling her.

Aussie stepped off the chair and turned to Indonesia. "This has gone on for _long enough!_ If doesn't desist, I will have no other choice but to cut you off!"

The young woman merely shrugged, returning to her feet. Indonesia placed the knife back into its satchel, watching the two leave the room. She skipped after them, an apathetic look upon her face.

When she caught up with them, she saw Aussie trying to manoeuvre East Timor onto his back. When he caught sight of Indonesia, he glared and said, "Either help or fuck off."

In a robotic, or slave-like, way she helped her younger sister onto the back of their neighbour. He turned and thanked her by nodding his head. She followed suit, next to him, as they strolled down the hall.

Aussie turned his head to her and asked, "What do you want?"

"Money; as usual," She murmured, grabbing onto his arm. He flinched, glaring down at her. She merely looked up and smiled, "I can get whatever else on my own…"

***

Papua New Guinea sat in a dark, dusty room, an attic full of antiques or sorts. The sun flickered through the lightly curtained windows, where they were ajar, letting in a small draft. She was sitting on an old, wooden chair, having brushed off the cobwebs off the seat before proceeding to sit on it.

She looked down at the mirror again, who asked, "Did you give ALL our gold to Aussie again? Man, you are such a woose!"

The younger girl sighed and responded, "I didn't give it ALL to him, just 50%"

"His using you, don't you see? You have to side back with Indonesia, or he'll take all your resources and leave you out on your own!"

"Stop it!" Tears began to flood down Papua New Guinea's cheeks. She sniffed, "Just… stop it! It's not like _sister_ did any better for me! I'm not going convert to Islam just to satisfy you's. I am my own person, now; and I don't need you, or sister, or anyone else to tell me otherwise!"

"You're right: you're a nation all on her own now. Nothing but a mutt living with Muslims… right, mutt?"

Papua New Guinea, still crying, shoved the mirror back into her pocket, and then proceeded to sit there, hands in her face. She began to mumble to herself, "_Brother Portugal… Brother Germany… Brother Australia, help me. I don't know what to do anymore… I need help, please… Please…"_

She failed to here the door creak open, ever so subtly. Through the crack, Indonesia peeked in, hearing the girl's sobs. At the (not-so) new revelation, she smirked.

_I can only help you, if you grab my hand and let me pull you away from here._

_To be Continued._


	3. Papua New Guinea

Leste Amor Atormentador

[Australia x East Timor]

***

_-- To Australia_

_Money is causing us to use each other,  
Just like the rest of the Earth.  
But I guess we still need each other;  
I need you to help save my turf…_

_-- Papua New Guinea_

_***_

Part 3:

Aussie threw himself at Indonesia and tried to wrestle her off of Papua New Guinea.

They were beside a stream, Papua New Guinea lying on her back, head still in the water. Only moments ago, Indonesia had had her sister's head submerged into the stream, hands around the throat strangling her. Even with all the kicking and scratching, Papua New Guinea was still too weak a nation to stand up against Indonesia.

Lucky for the youth, though, Aussie had been tailing Indonesia, and had got to the girls just in time. They were now wrestling on the ground; Aussie had pinned her down, but her feet were fast and his stomach was being pummelled.

Papua New Guinea got out of the water and sat there, watching her brother getting beaten up by her formal sister. When she regained her strength, she jumped onto Indonesia (who straddling the Australian now), and covered the woman's eyes. This gave Aussie the opening to kick the young woman in the stomach and push her to the ground. He then straddled her, holding down her wrists and yelling to Papua New Guinea, "This is your chance! Get out of here while I'll deal with her!"

The girl gasped and started to back away quickly, watching to two quarrel on the ground. She was yards away now, watching Australia talking (or rather,) yelling at Indonesia, before pointing somewhere behind her. Papua New Guinea saw her stand there for a moment, both keeping their stand, and then watched as Indonesia stalked away.

The Australian turned and began walking towards the girl, holding his left eye. When he was only a few yards away, she noticed blood dribbling from his cheek, seeping out of a crack between that part of the face and his hand.

She gasped and ran over to him. "Brother—"

He waved her off, a calm smile on his face. "It's okay, I'm fine. It's not much of a wound." He then moved his hand, revealing few deep scratches over his eye. However, even though they bled, they didn't seem deep enough to do any damage, or leave scaring.

Papua New Guinea bit her finger tips, hearing a soft voice coming from her pocket. Aussie nodded down, indicating that she should see her sister.

"I told you he would use you, sister east. Let him hear this: _stay out of our business_!" Aussie looked down at the mirror, at the face of West Papua, both glaring daggers. Aussie pushed the mirror closer to his friend, the face of the mirror facing away from him. A crackling laughter came from the mirror again. "Knew you were a coward: return to your cosy little place in the Western World, Australia."

"At least I don't pick on smaller countries, sister—"

"You have no RIGHT to call me that, Christian!" she spat. Looking at Papua New Guinea's face, he could tell that West Papua had left.

He placed a reassuring hand on the young woman's and said, "I helped East Timor, I can help you too, if you asked… Tell me; how has Papua been since, you know, the movement…?"

She sighed, "Well…"

***

West Papua skipped down the hall, minding her own business. She was unaware of the small foot that appeared in front of her; causing her to find herself falling to the ground, face first. Eye twitching, she moved herself up from the ground and looked behind her.

Papua was sitting there, a European scarf upon her head. She was staring at her sister province, an apathetic look on her face. Papua said softly, in a low voice, "What are you doing here? I thought _she_ told to go terrorize East!"

"For your information, she told me to go bug Aussie," West Papua said, getting off the ground. She stalked over to her sister and bent down, smirking. "And second; _she_ just told me to relay a message, that's all. And, I did."

She pattered her sister on the head and continued, "_She_ told me to deal with _you_ later, okay love?"

Papua kicked her sister away and got off the ground. "I am not becoming a Muslim just because Indonesia has a territory problem, just like all Muslim—"

"Islamic!" West Papua spat, getting off the ground, holding her stomach.

She grabbed her sister's arms and pushed her into the wall, pushing their lips together. Papua had her's firmly closed, the other girl kneading the lips. Papua flinched as her sister dug her nails into the arms, trying to get a gasp from her.

Finally she moved away, eye twitching. "As long as our partition for an Islamic Republic is rejected, you will _never_ have your own Christian nation, sister."

Papua just stared at her, still looking apathetic.

_Let us stand tall, not as siblings, but as the nationhood we were granted!_

_To be Continued._


	4. Indonesia

Leste Amor Atormentador

[Australia x East Timor]

***

_-- To Indonesia_

_We've never gotten along, have we, sister.  
We're too completely different nations,  
But, you know, we're still siblings, and I love you.  
I guess this just needs more patients._

_-- Australia_

_***_

Part 4:

Aussie kissed East Timor on the forehead and left her to her own devices. He exited out the oak doors and started down the cement steps, stopping next to where New Zealand sat. He was a young Maori man, wearing a dark green Rugby jersey and black pants. He looked up with his dark eyes and complexion.

Aussie asks, "What's wrong, Maori?"

The man sitting shook his head, sighing, "How can you do the things you do? How can you do what that fat shit says, and to make treaty's with Indonesia, and—"

"I've worked hard to get to where I am today!" The Maori's head shot back up again. Aussie continued, "I've come a long way since I got my independence, back in 1901. I know it seems cowardice to side with the strongest nation… at the time, but…" He looked down at his brother nation. "I'm not going to let silly feuds and self opinions ruin all my work, even if it means siding with a rival nation."

"But, Indonesia?"

"I know, but…" They looked towards the bottom of the stairs. He smirked, "Speak of the devil…"

She stomped up to them and stopped. Surprisingly, all she did was extend a hand out to the Australian. "Congratulations on signing the Kyoto Agreement. I'm proud of you… brother." She practically choked the last word out.

He smiled as they shook. He said, calmly, still smiling, "Thank you for your support at the beginning of the year. I know it's just; my money, coming back to me… but its nice to see you care enough."

She smiled. "We are neighbours; please do take care, and use that money to help re-build houses that were burnt after the fire." She took a step up and kissed him on the cheek and then proceeded to leave.

New Zealand looked up at his brother, after she went through the oak doors, and asked, "I _still_ don't get it."

Aussie smirked, taking a seat next to the Maori. He looked up at the sky and said, "We're all still neighbours, and even if we fight, we still need one another. She maybe a threat to me, to us, but… we're still neighbours, siblings (Even though we're not biologically) and I know that I can still rely on her. Rely on them all…"

New Zealand stared at his brother and then looked up. "I suppose you're right… Did you get my money at the beginning of the year?"

"Yeah; thanks, I appreciate it… brother."

"You're in love of East Timor because of the oil, aren't you—?"

"Shut-up!"

_We are one and many, as nations of the future._


	5. Notes

Leste Amor Atormentador

[Australia x East Timor]

***

_-- Author_

_Did you like the poems?_

_-- Reader_

_***_

Historic Notes:

_The Poems:_

There are always two sides to every coin: remember that! The poems are there, not only as a love letter to and from the characters, but also to show the contrast from the nations personalities. The story show's Australia helping East Timor because his in love with her, but the poems show that he's just using her. Same with Papua New Guinea.

_Indonesia:_

She is seen as the biggest threat to Oceania, because it has the largest defence and population there. It wouldn't have been that mush of a problem, if it wasn't for the fact that most Indonesian's are Muslim's. That's were most of the tension between Australia and Indonesia lie, since 50% of Aussie's are Christian English of some sort.

_East Timor:_

Also known as Timor Leste. Because she is Christian, she and Indonesia are always fighting each other, even after becoming a solo nation. She has reserves of oil and minerals, which is why Aussie always helps her out (such as stabilizing the government and protecting her against Indonesia). Despite knowing that she is being used, she's still glad of Aussie helping her.

_Papua New Guinea:_

Just like East Timor, Papua New Guinea is a Christian and is Aussie's closest neighbour. And because of her oil reserves and mines, she has open trade with Aussie. Despite her calm demeanour, she actually gets into a lot of fights, partically with Papua and West Papua.

_West Papua:_

The island of New Guinea is split up into three different territories: The independent nation of Papua New Guinea, and the provinces of Indonesia, Papua and West Papua. West Papua, still very close to Indonesia, is a Muslim too and cause mush stress for her sisters.

_Papua:_

Even though she is still part of Indonesia, she is a Christian, like her sister Papua New Guinea. She is often in the middle of the conflict between her neighbouring sisters of New Guinea.

_New Zealand:_

Because of how small he is, he is very suspicious of everyone, having little friends. Yet, he is still very close to his brother, Aussie, even sharing an army, known as the Anzac's (Australian and New Zealand Army Corp.). And though the brothers fight, a lot, they are still each others closest allies.

_Australia:_

He is a very friendly, multi-cultural nation and a reliable ally, despite his size. He has a small wound on his shoulder from the two times that Indonesia shot him, which are known as the Bali bombings. He is also recovering from the affects of the Victorian Bushfire that he had at the beginning of the year, having gotten donations from New Zealand, Papua New Guinea and Indonesia. And despite appearances, Aussie still doesn't like Japan for VARIOUS reasons, such as the bombing of Darwin during WWII, Japan trying to buy his mines in the 80's, and the recent problems with whaling.

_Despite my ramblings in some parts, I hope you like the story, and learnt and felt SOMETHING from it!_


End file.
